Big Top Barnyard/Transcript
Here's the episode 21st from Season 1 from Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard. Here's a Transcript. The Beginning (One Morning, at the Barnyard. Otis was running in exited) * Otis: Guys, guys, guess what! * Freddy: You won 16th dolphin? * Abby: You won the Nobel Prize? * Pip: You're taking us all to Los Vegas? * Eeyore: You won a Nick Blimp? * Cosmo: You have your own TV show? * Otis: Nope, keep guessing. * Pig: You found a bag of money? * Sunset Shimmer: You found a giant diamond? * Wanda: You won a giant yacht? * Abby: You discovered Atlantis? * Bessie: You got 2 days to live? * Otis: Keep guessing. * Rabbit: This is going to take awhile. (Please stand by) * Pip: You were named regional manager of a large north eastern supermarket chain? * Abby: Otis, can't you jut tell us your news? * Timmy Turner: Guys, I think he's asleep. (Pip wakes him up with a gong) * Otis: Ahhh, tiny gong! Oh, right my news. Alright, where'd my dad used to take me all time and love it ever since? * Sunset Shimmer: Disneyland in California? * Piglet: Comic Con in San Diego? * Bessie: The Moron Festival? * Otis: Yes. No, the circus. Flying Juantia's Traveling Circus is performing in town and they're marching down main street and 5 minutes. (Everyone gets in excited) * Peck: I love the circus. * Abby: Me too. I even went to circus camp. I was famous for my Triple Flippero. * Winnie the Pooh: You know, we met Dumbo, and he can do the Triple Flippero. * Pig: The first flying elephant? * Tigger: Yep. That's him. (Otis falls asleep again) * Abby: Otis! * Otis: What, what, Triple, uh, Flip-Tuh-Mah-Loo, yeah. That's great when you say things, Abby. Come on. Let's check it out, guys! (Meanwhile, at downtown, the circus walks down the street) * Otis: This stinks. I can't see a thing. * Piglet: Even on your back I can't see either. * Oits: (see a water tower) Hey, let's climb that water tower and get a better view. (Everyone wasn't convinced) (voicing Pig) Good idea, Otis. (voicing Abby) Count me in. (voicing Freddy) I wanna eat Peck. (voicing Peck) What Freddy said was wierd but I also like to climb that tower. * Pig: Well, since everyone else wants too. (Everyone agrees and started climbing the ladder) * Otis: Just a little bit higher, guys. * Timmy Turner: Are you sure this is safe to climb? * Cosmo: Relax, Timmy. I'm sure it's totally safe. (Suddenly a rumble occurred) * Otis: Pig. * Pig: Yeah? * Otis: Please tell that's your stomach. * Pig: Uh, it's not me. * Otis: Milk me. (The heroes landed safely but the tower crushes the circus parade) * Otis: Oh no. I smoshed the circus! (The crowd turns around and the animals just make noises, then look back on Juantia) * Rabbit: Oh dear. Mercy me. * Piglet: Oh dear. Mercy me too. * Timmy Turner: This is bad. * Rabbit: Otis, you gotta make sure they are right. * Eeyore: But how he gonna do that, without exposing himself? * Sunset Shimmer: (looking for a Disguie for Otis) Otis, see that guy, in the tall hat? * Otis: Good idea, Sunset. (takes the Spanish guy's hat and cut off some of his hair) * Spanish Guy: Spanish translation I suspect that perhaps a white cow with black spots used fabric shears to extract the ponytail for my head! * Otis: Spanish Accent Flying Juantia, Flying Juantia, are you ok? * Juantia: My arm bone, I think she is crack-ed. * Otis: Gah, feel so guilty... About the freak windstorm that caused all this, that's where the guilt's coming from. * Juantia: Tonight's show was going to pay off our bills. With so many of my performers hurt, I'm afraid my cicrus...she will close for good. * Otis: What? No. The circus...she must go on. * Juantia: My Arm-bone. * Otis: Look Juantia, what if I could find some performers who could do tonight's show and give you all the ticket money? * Juantia: Really, señor? Oh, but it is no use. All the people to see the my signature trick. The Triple Flippero. * Otis: Triple Flipper... Where have I heard that before? (thinks back earlier today and remembers Abby mentioning the Triple Flippero) Abby. Juantia, your circus will go on as planned. The Middle (Back at the Barnyard) * Otis: And so with Abby doing her Triple Flippero... we're putting on a circus tonight. * Pig: I call sword sallower. * Freddy: Peck, the faires, and I are circus clowns. * Tigger: I'll be a daredevil. * Duke: I'll be sheep tamer. * Eeyore: Don't you mean lion tamer? * Duke: You kidding, that's dangerous. * Pip: Guess there's nothing for me to do. * Otis: Sorry, I didn't catch that... World's tiniest man. * Pip: It's the role I was born to play. * Abby: Otis, I need to take to you for a minute. * Otis: You got it, star performer without whom we have no show. * Abby: Otis, I can't do the Triple Flippero. * Otis: What? But you said you could. Wow what a liar. * Abby: No, I mean I "won't" do it. Not after that terrible night. * Otis: What's over there? What are you looking at? Category:LegoKyle14 (Flashbacks to another circus where Abby misses catching her partner) * Horse: Abby, wwwwhhhhyyyyyy? (crashes) (Back to the present) * Abby: And it was all my fault. * Otis: Wow. So did he--? * Abby: Get horribly injured? No, he was ok. Though he still smiles at the wrong things. The point is, I can never trust myself on the trapeze again. * Otis: Even if I was your partner? * Abby: You? Oh, Otis, I couldn't-- * Otis: (both flutter) Listen, where're gonna do this together. You're not gonna drop me. I trust you. * Abby: Oh Otis. Ok. I...I'll try. (leaves) * Pip: It's a good thing she likes you. * Otis: Why's that? * Pip: You can feed you soup when all your limbs are broken. * Otis: You tiny men are so bitter. (Later that day, everyone is praticing for the tonight) * Pig: (reading a book) * Peck: Hey, how's the sword thing coming along, Pig? * Pig: Oh, I can't seem to get the hang of it. * Freddy: I can give you some tips. Let's see. What can I use for a sword? * Pig: Uh, a sword? * Freddy: I know. I'll use Peck. * Peck: Huh? But I'm not really-- * Freddy: It's all about concentration. (eats Peck) There. Well I hope that helped. See ya. (Bessie stepped on his foot and spits Peck out) I would have done that eventually. (Cut to Duke and the Sheep) * Duke: Hi, hi. Guys, come on, jump through the hoop. * Sheep 1#: What's our motivation? * Duke: I'm the Animal Tamer, you're supposed to get tamed. * Sheep 4#: Aren't you just perpetuating outdated stereotypes? * Sheep 5#: I concur, this crude display of power demeans us all. * Duke: (sighs) Category:Magmon47 (Cut to Pooh and others) * Tigger: (practing with Sunset Shimmer) This is perfect for our motorcycle act. * Sunset Shimmer: Thank you, Tigger. I had some practice. * Rabbit: So, how are things going over here? * Tigger: Just fine long ears. * Winnie the Pooh: (eating honey) Perfect. * Timmy Turner: Hey, guys. You should see my trick with a big glass of cider. * Cosmo: You wanted a big glass of cider? I thought you wanted a hungry spider. (Wanda screams as Timmy laughs) * Eeyore: Close enough to funny. (Cut to Otis and Abby) * Otis: Ok, let's review. Uh, I swing out and let go the trapeze. Then you swing out, do three mid-air flips catch me and swing us both back. * Abby: Right. * Otis: All right, this is good, I'm a winner, I can do this. Here I come. (He swing to Abby) * Abby: Otis, don't let go, I can't do it. * Otis: What? (Then he land the other side hard) Ok, the was so opposite the plan. I just almost let go, and your loud words would not have prevented the shattering of my many bones. * Abby: I can't do it Otis. I can't risk dropping you. * Otis: What? The thing at the circus camp with the guy---that was so long ago. Your hooves are much griper now. * Abby: Otis, I'm glad you trust me, but I could never forgive myself if I hurt you. * Otis: But....Juantia. The circus. * Abby: I'm sorry, Otis. I won't do it. I quit. (runs off) * Otis: Juantia's circus. (camera moves in on him) Uh, you mind moving that back- Ow! (Later that night) * Otis: (as the ringmaster) Ladies and gentleman, welcome to Flying Otis' Traveling Circus. (The crowd cheers) * Mrs. Beady: Wait, just a minute. That ringmaster is a cow! * Men: '''Easy, lady, you ain't no super model yourself. Laughs * '''Otis: For our first act, facing against some fluffy man-eating lions, please welcome, The Amazing Duke! * Sheeps: Bleating (The Crowd gasping) * Duke: Pyramid, Pyramid, I say. (Sheep did the pyramid, and the crowd cheers) Thank you. Every moment, my life is in jeopardy. Figure eight, you animals. (He whip then) * Sheep 3#: Easy with the whip, hot-shot. * Duke: Figure eight, I said. (He whip then, again) * Sheep 2#: We're warning you. (Duke whip then the third time) That's it. * Sheep 4#: It's go time. (The Sheep attack Duke and beat him up. And the Crow started Booing) * Otis: Nervously Lions, such jokesters. Always pretending to eat people who are whipping at 'em at stuff and- Hey, look, clowns. (Pooh and his friends, The Louds, Timmy, Wanda, and other clowns comes out as Make 'Em Laugh starts to play) Lead Make 'em laugh (x2) Don't you know everyone wants to laugh My dad said be a dancer my son But be a comical one When the fun Chrous When the fun Lead Starts to drag Chorus Starts to drag Lead Try a pun or a one-liner gag There's laughter unexpected and there's laughs you can plan The giggle has been natural since history began All And don't forget the laughter that comes out of a can Make 'em laugh (x3) Lead Make 'em laugh Make 'em groan When your laughing you're never alone When I think of my favorite dish Sawdust and one rubber fish Lead Make 'em laugh Chorus Make 'em laugh Lead Til they're weak'' '''Chorus Til they're weak'' '''Lead Pull a skeleton out of a beak Now you can throw a line out but the laughs won't be big They might not even crack up when you dancing a jig All But they will lose thier grip when your flipping your wig Make 'em laugh (x3) Lead Make 'em shout Rock the joint Make 'em thrill and you will make a point If something isn't knocking them dead One laugh will get out the lead Happy smiles Chorus Happy smiles Lead Turn to screams Chorus Turn to screams Lead Cause this lady is more than she seems'' When she becomes a duo Folks are quick to rebuff She really can't explain it she just struttin' her stuff '''All But since she's in the circus they just can't get enough Make 'em laugh (x3) Lead Make 'em roar Place a call They will ache when you're taking a fall Just swing a stick try jumping in place Or else just land on your face Pick yourself Chorus Pick yourself Lead Off the rug Chorus Off the rug Lead Get a partner to pull out the plug From somewhere unexpected grab a fresh laundry load And yet the stuff is wet and so the set will explode All But if you think of nothing else remember this code Make 'em laugh (x3) (Instrumental) Lead Kooky clowns Capes of red And there's all kinds of nonsense ahead So presto she's a bull and he's a toreador He changes her right right back 'cause she was cuter before And out there in the audience they're clapping for more Make 'em laugh (x3) Be it snicker or snort Chorus Be it snicker or snort Lead Laughter makes any long distance short All The cure for any frowning is a goof or a gaffe Lead Make em laugh Chorus We'll make 'em laugh Lead Make 'em laugh Chorus We'll make 'em laugh All Make 'em Laugh (The crowds applauded) (Freddy, Peck and Cosmo comes out a tiny car and Freddy stuffs Cosmo and Peck into a cannon and fires. With Freddy with them) * Peck: They love us. * Freddy: I know, that trick always slays 'em. * Cosmo: So, how long do we stay in the air? * Freddy: Well, now we land on the soft cushions which I've- Grunts. (smacked into a billboard) * Timmy Turner: We missed them. * Winnie the Pooh: '''Oh bother. (Back at the circus) * '''Otis: (To Etta) Whispers Hey, Etta, have you seen Abby? * Etta: No sign of her, Otis. * Otis: Oh, well, oh. Nervously Clap, clap, how can you not love clowns and their clowning? Okay, ladies and Gentlemen, put you hands together for the amazing flying Tigger doing his signature bounce trick along with...the Sunset Soaring Shimmer! * Tigger: Here comes the Whoop-de-Dooper-Loop-de-Looper-Alley-Ooper Bounce! (flies all over the crowd) * Sunset Shimmer: Here I come. (on her motercycle catches Tigger in Mid air and lands for a perfect finish) (The crowd cheered) * Otis: Now that I called a Tigger-Trick, huh? And now ladies and gentleman, put your hands together for the Great "Piguardo." * Pig: (in a accent) My friends, a warning. Sword-swallowing is extremely dangerous to the untrained professional. Which is why I will never do it. Instead, I shall now eat this entire tray of egg rolls without the aid of any sauce or dips. (He started to eat then, and the crowd booing at then, and then Otis just push out of the spoltlight) * Otis: Amazing. How can you top an awesome act like that? With freaks, that's how. From deep within the jungles of borneo please welcome the world's tiniest man. (The crowd gasps and a woman faints) * Otis: Watch him... comb his hair. Hit a golf ball. Dance the hora. * Wife: He's hideous, yet adorable. * Husband: How does he buy pants? * Otis: Ok, thanks, freak. * Pip: You got it. (flies off in a tiny airplane) * Otis: Well, that's about it for us here at the circus. Hey, floss those teeth, drive safe and remember, we were not animals, good night. (And the crowd started booing and saying "Triple Flippero" few times) That's, that's what I meant. I'll be right back with that. Guys. they're chanting rhythmically. If we don't deliver a'' Flippero they'll want their money back. Junanita will be heh-ruined. * '''Duke:' But Abby's the only one who can do it. * Eeyore: And nobody haven see her all night. * Otis: There's only one thing to do. * Duke: Ladies and Gentlemen, please direct your attention high above the center ring for the Triple Flippero! * Otis: Gulp. The Ending (Back at the Barnyard) * Pip: Abby, Abby. * Abby: Augh, tiny man. * Pip: No, it's me, Pip. * Abby: Pip, what are you doing here? * Pip: Otis is about to do a Triple Flippero with Pig. * Abby: What, that's crazy dangerous. * Pip: I know, what are we gonna do? (Abby looks at a picture of her last partner) * Pip: How'd you get that picture? Uh, abby? * Abby: Augh, tiny man! Oh, right, sorry. Otis has never let us down, not even once. And I'm not about to let him down, come on (The audience keeps repeating Flippero, and Otis and Pig are tuck in the middle) * Abby: Oh, no. * Otis: I'm sorry, Pig, I never should've asked you to do this. * Pig: I think we'll be ok as long as we hit the net. * Otis: Um :.. yeah, listen... * Pig: There is no net, is there? * Otis: Not really, no. (both dropped) * Piglet: I can't watch! * Abby: Hang on, otis. (swings towards them and does the Triple Flippero, and catches them to the other side) * Rabbit: They're alive. (Otis and Pig falls on the wood plank) * Sunset Shimmer: Sort of. (The next Day) * Otis: I don't know how to thank you, Abby. You saved my life and Juanita's circus. * Abby: I should thank you, Otis. You taught me to trust myself again. * Pip: (comes in flying) Hey, otis, it's Juanita. She wants to know if we know anyone who can high-dive into a tank of deadly sharks. * Abby: I can't, not after that horrible day at shark-tank camp. (runs off) * Otis: Tell her it's a definite maybe. THE END!Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 1's Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes